I dont believe in ghosts
by XEvilXChibiX
Summary: AU NaruSasu. I only attended his funeral to be respectful as a fellow class mate... i didn't plan on him following me home after. Warnings: hints of yaoi! TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! so as u can tell im gona start a new storie! **But it is just a preview! **Dont worrie im not gona stop updating **Akachi Kitsune** i've just got some writers block and this storie has been in my head for like a month now ^^;

"Speech"  
><em>'thoughts' <em>

Also, the point of view can be kind of confusing sometimes. The defult POV is sasuke's, if i change it i'll let u know in some way ^^;

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto..<p>

All I knew was his face, name and where he sat in class. He was always surounded by friends, always smilling and it seemed like he was always talking.

We never spoke as friends, only when required in class. And I never thought of him in any way, shape or form either than 'human' and 'loud'.

Im only attending his funeral to be respectful. So here i am, dressed head to tow in black, looking down at his bright whisker faced picture thats surounded by Black Baccara Roses. Aparently they were his favorite.

After the funeral is over i find my self as the first to leave. I start heading to the door, but i stop when something catches my eye.

_'...What is that?..' _I blink to make sure im not going insane... Nope he's still there. A tall blond boy hiding/peeking around the far corner wall. But... he looks freakishly familiar. I glance behind me at the photo once more... _'yup, i've gone insane.' _Looking back at the boy i see him smiling at me now... but not the same smile as in the picture.

_'A ghost?...ya right, ignore it Sasuke you're hallucinating.' _Giving a glare at the blond boy i turn and continue out the door...

And I ignored him ...untill my paranoia took ahold of me when i got home 10 minutes later. _'I can't stand it any more! He's following me! Maybe i should say something?' _"It can't really be him right, i mean... he's dead_._" I didn't realize i voiced my thought's till it was too late. "Well you're right about that." I stop the urdge to jump 5 feet in the air from the voice from behind me, insted i turn around, ready to glare at who ever is playing these stupid tricks. But my glare disapers when i lay eyes on his face...

It really is him, in all his blond glory. Uzumaki Naruto, a dead guy as of Tuesday the 17th, standing infront of me. I open my mouth to say somthing but nothing comes out, i realize my face is probably showing more emottion than it has in years.

He stares at me with the bigest blue eyes i've ever seen. "I am dead, just not gone ... you know, it's kinda complicating." He says in a much to cheerfull tone. I raise an eyebrown in quetion since my mouth isn't working. "..Well you see, I'm not acctualy human." And it was only then that i noticed it. A pair of fluffy orange animal ears atop his head and glancing off to the side i notice a bushy tail slowly swaying behind him. Taking a stedy step backwards i open my mouth again, "..T-then what are you?" I mentaly congartulate myself for voiceing my thoughts. "A fox demon..." he said. Sudenly i find it harder to hold myself up and... is it geting dark?

The last thing i remember was a pair of warm arms around me and a soft voice whispering in my ear... "Don't worrie, i'll take care of you... Sasuke.."

_'I dont believe in ghosts... right?' _

* * *

><p>Well? what do u think? want more? Tell you what<strong> i'll keep it going if i can get at lest 10 reviews! <strong>Ya hear? **10 REVIEWS! ^^ **

Guess we'll see where the plot bunnies take me ^^

XEvilXChibiX ~ out.


	2. Chapter 2

yo yo yo! hope ur glad to see this ^^ the next part for "i don't believe in ghosts..." as promiced =3

"speeking"  
><em>'thoughts'<br>_**sasuke's naration/thoughts to the readers **

**This fanfic is based on the yaoi manga called "beyond my touch" and that credit goes to it's writer: Tomo Maeda  
>i do NOT own it nor do i own Naruto.<strong>

**please enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>When I passed out, i woke up around 20 minuets later and found myself on the couch wraped in a thin blanket. At first i thought maybe the whole this was a dream but that idea was tossed out the window when a familliar tall blond came walking into the living room with a plate of rice balls and a glass of cold tea... But i still continue to ignore him.<p>

And now it's been 4 days since the ghost followed me home and it's the same thing every day.

I come home from school to a very loud ghost in my face telling me how lonely he was and that he want's me to buy him ramen.  
>I ignore and ignore...and ignore. I keep my emotionless mask on and don't say a word. I heard him talking one night at the dinner table and some of the stuff he said, i won't lie, interested me (even though i made no move to show it).<p>

Apperintly his name is Naruto.. and he's a fox demon. Says he has been watching his soul mate for years now and that soul mate is supposedly me. He said that he can't cross over because he regrets not kissing me when he was alive. I had glanced at him from the corner of my eye when i was sure he wasn't looking, the swirling emotion and honesty i found on his face made my chest hurt. I don't know why though.

Over all, i think he's bothersome. And it's Definatly easier when im alone..

But dispite that... his smile, his loud happy way of greating me every morning, day and night. It's...

nice.

* * *

><p><em>'Hmmm, i guess i could make curry for dinner. But i'll need curry paste.' <em>I thought to myself while walking home one day from the acadamy. '_i'll pick some up at the corner shop..' _

Entering the small shop i nod a greating to the man at the front counter and head straight in, walking with purpos. _'Get in and get out. No need to dodle' _Grabing what i need i walk up to pay at the front but stop when something catches my eye.  
>There on the shelf, instant rammen noodles.<br>I grab a cup. I don't know why. But i pay for it and leave swiftly.

It's geting kinda dark out now as i head up to the Uchiha mansion. I open the door and emediatly sence it... somethings wrong.

Has it always been like this? This dark before..?

_'Welcome home sasuke!...'_

_'How was school sasuke?...'_

_'Ah! did u get me the ramen?...'_

It's quiet... very quiet. '_Why?'_

"Hey..dobe..?" I ask the empty room, i get no answer.  
>"Whats up? Aren't u home?" ... "Hey! Naruto?.."<p>

I start to panic.

_'He was here just this morning! Where'd he go!' _

_"_hey... HEY! .. where'd you go!" My body starts to tremble and i can feel tears scratching at my eyes. "NARUTO! NARU-"

"huh? What's wrong sasuke!"

Im cut off by his voice from infront of me. I Lift my head and open my eyes (not sure when i closed them so tightly) to see his bright, smiling face just 2 inches from mine.

"oh, well i just went for a walk but i guess i can't go too far now, iv'e been living here too long you see. I was roming around when i heard your voice and-"  
>"y-...YOU MORON!" *WHAM!* At that point i couldn't hold them back anymore and i felt the fist tear roll down my face.<p>

"I-ita! S-sasuke. why all of a sudd-..." He's looking up at me now, i turn away, my back now to him.  
>"Ah! s-sasuke!.. whaaat? Why are you crying?"<p>

_'I scared my self there' _Lost in emotinonal thought, i find i can't stop myself from asking now..

"Why are u here?..,_**WHY? **_Why did u!" I don't give him time to answer  
>"If you're goning to disappear anyhow- Don't bother showing up in the first place!"<p>

**I've had to stop myself this whole time from say 'hello' or 'good moring' I've tried so hard not to say them..**

"Why..do you bug me?..  
>just leave me alone. You say that you love me.. What the..? You don't even know me!"<p>

**He'll disappear anyway...**

"You're-... You're.."

**I'll be living alone again- with no one to talk to...**

"You're going to leave soon enouph!..."

**What am i doing..?**

"You'll disappear, leaving me behind, i know it!"

**How embarrasing... shouting and all..**

"...Sasuke.."

**I should just stop thinking... If i don't notice im lonely.. then.. i'll be fine.**

Suddenly i feel a pair of arms around my shoulders... they're strangely warm..

"Sasuke.. im so glad, sasuke." He whispers in my ear, his arms tightening around me. "Seeing you cry, and get upset like that, it makes me feel strangely happier."  
>"..What do you mean?.." i ask, my face hiden in the bangs.<br>"For a long time... it bothered me thinking that you were holding everything in. When i looked at you carefully i noticed that your beautiful face was like that of a lifeless doll. That's why.. i wanted to know what you'd look like if you got angry or cried. It didn't matter whitch.. all i wanted was..for you to do that with me and for me.." He sat down lower at my level on the floor in front of me, my breath caught in my througt when i saw all the shining emotion in his eyes... that emotion that was for me.

"You know Sasuke, i'll never willingly leave you alone. I'll always be here for you when you want me... so don't forget that.." I felt his breath on my lips and just before they met i stubbornly brought my arm up to push him away. I felt my face heat up and i looked away. "I realy can't let my guard down around you, can i dobe?" He looked up at me from his spot on the floor and whined childishly. "W-why? we were heading in the right direction right?"

**In that moment, i thought about it a bit and imagined it...**

"Geez.. dobe. You'll disapper once you kiss me won't you? but i don't like that. Just give it up." I stood and left to the kitchen, i heard naruto move around behind me before he spoke. I quickly changed the suject "ah, damn im hungry."

**...and i understand.**

"You don't like what? kissing or... making me disapper?"

**Some day he might dissappear and i'll have to live alone again, but...if the time we share doesn't disappear.. the loneliness i feel will be diffrent from what i felt before. There will still be some remnant - something invisible- a part of him will still remain.**

I quickly changed the suject "ah, damn im hungry."

"Ahh Sasuke! i knew you cared!" he said grabing the cup ramen from the store. I watched amused as he waited not-so-paticently for the noodles to cook, only to figure out he can't eat it.

* * *

><p>ok! so i know i said i might continue this but i think im gona stop it here. ^^; i realy need to focus on my other story right now before Christmas. im sorry if any one was looking for another chapter but oh well. too bad :P<p>

XEvilXChibiX ~ out


End file.
